Video Camera
by AspiringAuthor23
Summary: He had known that it was a bad idea since the moment she had convinced him to buy it for her. First of all, because no other companion had ever asked to bring one on board, and second of all, because he knew Rose Tyler. Some fun with the Doctor, Rose, and a video camera. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So my friend and I were playing Sims 3 the other day, and we made Rose and the Doctor…this is inspired by the things that occurred as we played. There will be two short chapters, sort of two versions of the same thing; the first one assumes that they had actually told each other that they loved each other and were dating, and the second takes canon into account, and is set after Doomsday. Enjoy!**

He had known that it was a bad idea since the moment she had convinced him to buy it for her. First of all, because no other companion had ever asked to bring one on board, and second of all, because he knew Rose Tyler. And now, as he felt her presence behind him as he bounced around the console, he knew he had been correct.

"What are you doing?" he asked over his shoulder, grinning madly as they sped through the vortex.

"Videotaping," was all she replied.

"Videotaping what?" He didn't know what could be so interesting to tape in the TARDIS; she witnessed him running around the console every day. In fact, she was usually right there next to him, aiding in piloting them to their next adventure.

She never answered him, partly because she felt the answer should be obvious, partly for other reasons. She grinned slightly as she zoomed in, so that all she could see in the monitor was his bottom. "Have I ever mentioned how nicely that suit fits you?"  
She could see the realization cross his face in the reflection on the monitor above him, as his eyes widened and he spun around. Whipping off his glasses, he looked at her mock-angrily, and pointed a finger at her accusingly, walking slowly to her. "What was it you were videotaping, Miss Tyler?"  
She laughed, grinning widely as her tongue found its way between her teeth. "Nothin', promise." But still she backed away, holding the camera away from him as he reached out for it. A few seconds passed as they stood there, him trying to figure out how to grab it, her simply holding it there, confident that she had won. But then he lunged forward, snatching it out of her hand and turning it to playback mode.

He began the video as she started trying to snatch it back, but eventually she simply stood by him and watched over his shoulder, grinning widely.

The video began with him simply running around the console, almost as if she simply wanted to imprint the image in her mind forever. However, after about thirty seconds of this, he moved in front of the camera and stopped bouncing everywhere, standing in front of a monitor and holding down a few buttons. At this point, the video zoomed in immensely, so that all she was videotaping was his butt.

He glanced at her over his shoulder, amused, as she burst out laughing at the video, at the fact that he had seen exactly what she had planned for only her eyes.  
Later, he would always see this as one of his favorite moments with Rose on the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

He walked into her room slowly. It still hurt, coming in here, though it had been years since Rose had been forced away from him. He had lost her, just as he had lost everything else, and it was one of the worst feelings in the world.

He forced himself to edge towards her bed, sitting down on it and simply thinking, wishing for her in a way that he hadn't allowed himself to for years. Glancing down at the floor, he saw a video camera sticking out from under her old side table, and he bent down to pick it up, curious as to what she might have taped.

Cautiously pushing the on button, not sure he wanted a rush of memories, but too curious to stop himself, he turned to playback mode, smiling slightly as he heard her voice begin the video.

He remembered the day he was being shown. It had been only a day or two after she had brought the video onto the TARDIS, telling him that she wanted to remember everything. For about a week afterwards, she videotaped nearly everything they did, every place they visited. He was never sure why she stopped, though he had assumed that she had gotten all she had wanted, had lost the camera, or was tired of videotaping everything she could be taking a part in. Either way, it had most likely been hidden here since then.  
In this particular clip, the video began with her smiling at the camera, explaining that they were about to go out to see where the TARDIS had taken them. Lowering her voice, she stated that even though he said they were in one time, she was still excited for the surprise, because he was nearly always wrong. Grinning some more, she seemed to stand up, facing the camera towards his excited face, as he bounced away from the console to the door. "Allons-y!" She laughed, and the video caught her quiet breaths as she followed him. He led the way out, reaching the hand rails where his trench coat hung as she reached the console. The entire time, the camera was kept steady on his back. However, at this point, it began zooming in, and the microphone caught her silent giggles as his butt became all that was showing.

As he watched now, he realized that that's why she had looked guilty when he had turned around so long ago, and a small smile made its way onto his face. He missed her. A wave of emotions beginning to fall over him, he turned his attention back to the video, knowing that even early on, she had at least fancied him, just as he had.

As soon as he was out the door, he turned around, and the camera jumped up to his face, which was still ecstatic, waiting to show her the next great sight. "Coming, Rose?"

"Yeah, 'm almost done." He heard a click, and the camera was off.

Now, he wondered now how many things like that he had missed, little things that she had done that would have simply made his day, made him laugh, caused him to smile. And now she was gone forever, all of those little secrets of hers locked up in that parallel world with her, never to be mentioned or seen again.

And in that moment, he would do anything to get her back.


End file.
